


1+2

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: For Mochimochi,Couldn’t tag, too many people with that username.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Kuonji Noa, Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	1+2

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is what you want, but I hope Maeshima’s reaction and their interaction is funny and all.

Kuonji stared at the very interesting red head in front of him. Apparently he used to be Shinozaki’s rival on the figure skating scene way before his arrival. “How could someone be so perfect?” Kuonji mutters. The blond is unusually quiet, usually causing trouble for others and being too excited over things.

Shinozaki is sitting right opposite of him on the other side of the stadium. He is also staring at Maeshima. Coincidence? No? Maybe. He is already quiet and he just got even quieter as he sat there spectating. “Why isn’t he mine yet?” Shinozaki sighs. His stare just seem a little harsher today.

Maeshima simply minding his own business, warming up his body for the routine he is about to try doing. He is completely in his own world, not even realising that Shinozaki and Kuonji were right there, watching him. His mind went through the routine, again and again. He has to get it perfect this time. No more chances

Maeshima glides on the ice, making his way to the middle of the rink. His eyes closed as he visualises the moves he is about to make on the ice. Shinozaki and Kuonji has their eyes trained on his form. They wouldn’t dare take their eyes off for even a second, it would not serve justice to the beauty that is going to be presented.

~~~

“Kuonji! Didn’t expect to see you here!” Maeshima calls out from the rink. Kuonji’s breath hitches. Maeshima is talking to him, like ‘oh my god’. “Y-yea! I was just passing by y-you know.” Kuonji stuttered. He internally cursed himself, like what the hell, he stuttered. “That’s cool, you wan to come down here and skate with me?” Maeshima asks.

Kuonji contemplates, he glances at Shinozaki then he looked back at Maeshima. “Yea! Sure. I’ll come down right now.” Kuonji grabbed his items and made his way down to the ice. He put on his skates quickly and stepped onto the ice with Maeshima.

The first time this happened was during the skate leading exam, back then, he had already long fallen in love with Maeshima. He couldn’t help it. During that match he saw, he was already drawn into Maeshima. They skated on the ice, together. It wasn’t really a routine, just some jumps and twirls, basically tricks.

It wasn’t special, but being with Maeshima certainly set his heart ablaze.

~~~

Shinozaki is still sitting at the stands, looking at Maeshima and Kuonji skate on the ice. He felt jealous of the blond. Why didn’t Maeshima ask him to go down skate with him. Shinozaki bit his lips, he so wanted to be down there on the ice with Maeshima instead of that blond. “He has always been in second place, why is he with Maeshima right now?” Shinozaki mumbles under his breath.

Still his eyes followed Maeshima’s every movement. “I won’t lose, I won’t lose to that stupid second place, narcissistic blond.” Shinozaki mutters like a sacred promise to win Maeshima over before Kuonji does. “Can’t believe that I have a rival even in love.” Shinozaki mutters before he stands up and leave the skating rink.

Kuonji Noa has won this time.

~~~

Kuonji noticed that Shinozaki had left. Internally, he celebrated. “Does this mean this is my chance to confess my feelings?” Kuonji whispers. “Did you say something?” Maeshima turned to look at the blond. “Nothing, nothing.” Kuonji waved Maeshima away with a smile on his face. “Alright.” Maeshima says before skating away.

Kuonji contemplates whether he should confess or not. Truth to be told, he is pretty nervous about confessing. The fear of rejection is of course there. The blond decides to confess another day, when he is ready. He has to be earlier than Shinozaki so he has an advantage.

~~~

A few days have passed since Kuonji skated with Maeshima that day. It was also the last day Shinozaki and Kuonji last saw Maeshima. Whether it was coincidental or not, today Shinozaki and Kuonji are making their way to Ionodai to give their love letters that they have made over the past few days. Both of them bump into each other right outside of the school.

“What are you doing here?” Shinozaki glared at the blond in front of him. “I’m here because you’re here. Of course I can’t let you simply have the upper hand.” Kuonji has a smirk on his face as he stare down at the white haired boy. “You’re not worthy of him.” Shinozaki raised his eyebrows as he eyes the blond in front of him. “And you are?” Kuonji sneers.

“Hey Shinozaki and Kuonji. It’s so surprising to see the two of you here.” Maeshima made his way out of the school. His eyes immediately caught the letters in their hands. He stepped back with a gasp. “Are you guys confessing to each other? Isn’t that great?” Maeshima grins as he pats the two boys on the back.

“C-confess to him?!” Kuonji shouts in disbelief. “I would rather die than be with him.” Shinozaki says plainly. Maeshima smirks like he knows why the two boys are acting that way. “You are shy because I’m here right? Don’t worry about me. I totally support the relationship between the two of you.” Maeshima place his hands together.

“Just how dense can you be, you idiot!” Kuonji and Shinozaki screams at Maeshima. “Eh?” Maeshima seemed so confused at their sudden outburst. “I think we fell in love with the most dense person on earth.” Kuonji sighs as he dramatically flops. Shinozaki simply nods in agreement.

“I got no idea what you’re talking about.” Maeshima scratched his head as he looks at the two people in front of him. Shinozaki and Kuonji sigh. They were being terribly obvious and there stood Maeshima, still not understanding anything.

“They like you.” Sasugai whispers into Maeshima’s ear which made the red head jump a few feet to the side. “W-what?! That’s not possible at all.” Maeshima seem to be flustered, his cheeks started to dust a little pink colour. Sasugai laughs before walking away. “Is that obvious enough now?” Kuonji says as he looks at Maeshima, a hand on his hip.

Maeshima looked at Shinozaki and Kuonji, his cheeks only got even redder. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Maeshima took off in a random direction. “Like what did you see in him? He is such a dumbass.” Kuonji sighs, he is hopelessly in love. “I could say the same about you.” Shinozaki mutters.

The both of them just stare in the direction that Maeshima ran in. “I think there is no catching up to him, why not we go have lunch together. I know a place.” Kuonji says. Shinozaki just shrugs but follows Kuonji to wherever.

Their first confession ended up unfruitful.


End file.
